The Storm
by KiriKatana
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn are stuck inside as a typhoon drifts through Sunshine Islands. The awkward couple never had any time alone together and once Chelsea realizes she has him all to herself, she takes a chance. Mature for a reason.


**Warning: Rated M/MA for a reason.**

Chelsea sat at the kitchen table completely soaked, her eyes wide as she watched the raging typhoon occur outside. The lights flashed on and off, and she was genuinely surprised that they still came on at all. She shivered, her arms wrapping around herself as she internally cursed at the storm. Really, it could not have come at the worst time considering her crops were due to be harvested any day now and the fact she was trapped at the animal store. There was no way she could make it through the typhoon to get home.  
Now here Chelsea was, alone with Vaughn in the shop, waiting It out. It didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. The rain pounded against the roof and she shuddered as Vaughn finally came back with a towel. He draped it over her head and have an awkward cough.  
Both Maribelle and Julia were out of the home. Vaughn had explained that Julia was with Lanna and Maribelle was at Chen's store. Though Chelsea and Vaughn had grown quite close, even had begun dating, there were certain things they hadn't _accomplished_. They were still in the awkward, butterfly stages, and Chelsea was starting to grow impatient. She had _needs_. To say she was desperate was an understatement.  
"I don't think it will be over until late," Vaughn grumbled. Chelsea hummed her agreement, rubbing her hair with a towel.  
An idea popped in her head and she gave a grin, which went unnoticed by her target, who was staring out of the window. "Can I have a change of clothes?" she asked quietly. "Do you have another shirt I could borrow?"  
Vaughn's amethyst gaze met her sapphire one in a bit surprise. "Julia should have-"  
Chelsea shook her head. "I couldn't borrow anything without her permission. That's why I'm asking you."  
Vaughn furrowed a brow in confusion but said nothing as he motioned her to follow him through the back hallway and to his bedroom. She waited in the door way of his room as he dug through his drawer and pulled out one of his black button down shirts and loose pajama pants. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and she grinned. Now was her chance.  
Chelsea pulled off her soaking vest and yellow tank top, fiddling with the hooks on her bra before pulling it off. She quickly towel dried herself and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it half way, letting herself show a little more cleavage. She pulled her pants off and grabbed the pajama pants provided, deciding to just put them back in the drawer.  
Chelsea cleared her throat, her heart beginning to speed as she stood in front of the bed. A slight blush crept along her cheeks as she called out his name as calmly as possible.  
The cowboy didn't take long, his boots thunking against the old wooden floor and signaling his approach. He opened the door without knocking and when he caught sight of his girlfriend, he froze. "Chelsea?" His eyes widened and she saw him swallow thickly.  
Without a word, she walked up to him, her hips swaying. It was like he was hypnotized, his eyes never leaving her fit form. He always knew she worked hard on the farm, he just never thought she'd have such a nice body. "Yes Vaughn?" she asked in a low tone, her arms winding around his neck. She pulled his Stetson off, tossing it on the cabinet beside them, and running a hand through his silver hair. She gave him a half lidded look that screamed she wanted him. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and obviously built body. _Those muscles_ , Chelsea thought with a shiver. "Did you want to say something?"  
Her full lips pressed against the hallow of his jaw, and he swallowed again, clearly enjoying the attentions. Chelsea kissed the area softly, but barely brushing her lips against him and he nearly groaned. But she was short and couldn't reach what she wanted; his lips.  
They had never gotten this far before. Whenever they tried, someone barged in and ruined the moment. But now, it was guaranteed no one was going to stop them.  
Chelsea pouted and Vaughn lowered himself a bit, capturing her lips with his hungrily. She was caught off guard by the sudden aggressiveness of the normally shy cowboy. Not that she minded.  
His big hands ran down her sides, earning a gasp from her and she swore he was smirking. "Tease," she grumbled between kisses.  
"Says you," he murmured back. They bumped noses as he did and she giggled a little at the mishap. Chelsea took this moment to undo his vest and unbutton his shirt. Her cold hands slid them off of him and grazed along the abs he had.  
Pulling on his pants, she guided him to the bed and he sat at its edge, making short work of the buttons on her shirt and threw it to the side, admiring her full breasts. She blushed deeply under his scrutiny and she nearly went to cover herself, but was stopped by him. "You look amazing."  
"I-I do not," Chelsea protested, kicking herself for stuttering. He shook his head at the girl as she plopped down in his lap, her breasts pressed to his chest. She gave a small 'eep' when she felt something pressed between her legs through his jeans and Vaughn coughed awkwardly.  
In all honestly, it really turned her on thinking that she had this effect on him. She gave a wicked smile before kissing him again. He returned her fervor, enjoying the soft sounds she was making due to pleasure. After a minute or two, Vaughn took the chance to slip her his tongue, just edging along her lip. She greedily took it, running her tongue along his and he enjoyed the fact she actually knew how to kiss. He never asked about her experience, nor had he told her of his own, so it was all a surprise.  
Vaughn picked her up off his lap and turned her around to lay her on the bed. She was gorgeous just laying there. Her long brown hair spilled across the bed, her breasts heaving out of excitement and face flushed. He moved to be on top of her, using his hands to rub her nipples and brought his mouth to her right one. Her hips bucked a little at the sudden sensation and he couldn't help the chuckled that slipped from his lips. His attentions continued, enjoying her squirming and relishing in the soft mewls she tried to suppress. His hand drifted from her chest down to her pussy. Slowly he began to rub against the thin material of her underwear to feel that she was significantly wet.  
Vaughn paused, lifting himself a little to meet her heated gaze. "Are you...?" He didn't finish but she knew what he was asking and she shook her head no.  
"Far from. I enjoy sex," she admitted bashfully. He would ask more later, but he could wait anymore as he captured her lips once more, pulling her underwear off and slipping his middle finger into her slick vagina. She was so aroused and ready she could hardly handle the wait. "Two. Two fingers. Now," she demanded breathlessly. He complied and she let out a moan as his thumb came up and rubbed her clit.  
"Gorgeous," he whispered, feeling her hand begun to stroke him through his jeans. Her hands undid the black belt and he left her for a moment to pull them off, along with his boxers. She watched him with great interest, eyes widening at his length.  
Vaughn was a good 7 to 8 inches long, which scared her a little considering she had only taken about 6 before. The worries were dashed when he returned with a deep kiss, positioning himself over her carefully. He knew she hadn't slept with anyone for a long while considering he was her first boyfriend in a year, as she had told him, and he didn't want to hurt her.  
Slowly he guided his tip in, and she squirmed beneath him. "Vaughn," she cried. "Please just _fuck me."_ With her plead, he wasted no time with sliding himself completely within her. Her voice rang out and his eyes fluttered a bit at the sensation of her around him. He waited a moment to see if she was fine with continuing and she nodded, her hands raking across his back as he began to move. One hand went to her clit, rubbing as he picked up the pace and he grunted as she tightened a little. "Fuck, Vaughn," she moaned, eyes closing in ecstasy.  
Vaughn shivered a little when she called out his name. Something about it wanted him to claim her as his and his alone. The way her sweet voice moaned was intoxicating. "Say it again," he demanded as he moved even faster.  
"Vaughn, Vaughn, _Vaughn_ ," she repeated and bit her lip. Her breathing quickened even more and he could feel her begun to clench around him, her orgasm just around the corner and he knew his was following close behind. "Harder," she hissed and he complied. Her brows furrowed and her hand quickened, her body beginning to shake a bit. He watched as she came crashing down, his name on her lips as he felt himself starting to cum. Vaughn immediately pulled out and came across her stomach, enjoying the view as he did. _She was his and his alone._


End file.
